Titanosaurus
|-|Titanosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost = 320 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=320 1920 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 60 FT |weight = 20000 LBS}} Information The Titanosaurus '''(Tie-tan-oh-soar-uhs) (giant lizard) was a large genus of titanosaurian sauropod that lived during the Late Cretaceous Period, 70 MYA in the Lameta Formation of India. It lived with many species of ceratosaurs, mostly abelisaurs (a group that includes the Carnotaurus) which probably hunted it and other still undiscovered species of animals from Lameta. It, like most animals that have groups named after them are forgotten by many people and are sometimes considered to be dubious species, some of these include '''Ceratops, Hadrosaurus, and the said Titanosaurus. That fact makes it really sad, thinking that animals like the Tyrannosaurus or Stegosaurus could have been on the place of the previously mentioned dubious species with just the right conditions. Appearance In game it is a textured dark orange sauropod with a long neck, light brown neck vertebrae spines on its head, short and stubby legs equipped with large toes and a short tail. It also has small brown eyes and gray toes. Trivia * It is very weak compared to other sauropods, and weaker than meant to be. * It is related to the weaker Saltasaurus. |-|Classic Titanosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Limited (Black Friday Event 2017) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=Infinite |Moistness=none |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 60 FT |weight = 20000 LBS}} W.I.P |-|Kaiju Titanosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost= Limited (Black Friday Event 2017) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=Infinite |Moistness=none |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 60 FT |weight = 20000 LBS}} Design The Kaiju Titanosaurus 'resembles the common one, except it is redder with orange fish fins on its tail, and fish gills on its head. It also has orange eyes and red lips, which some players would say look like lipstick. It also gains some sharp teeth. Information It is the only truly aquatic herbivore, as it has infinite oxygen, no need for water and fast swim speed. Not many people actually purchased it because of the stats and the Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus being a way better skin stat wise, which makes it extremely rare. It was for sale during the Black Friday Event of 2017. Trivia *It is based on the Godzilla Kaiju Titanosaurus, who also is aquatic. *In the collection of Kaiju skins. *It might get a remodel like all of the other Kaiju creatures. |-|Stretchy Titanosaurus= 262x262px |available = Yes |cost = 2040 |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |oxygen = 10|healthl = 320|healtht = 1920|damagel = 30|damaget = 180|moistness = None}} ''"This particular Titanosaurus gave up body strength for the luxury of having an intensely long neck." Information There used to be a speed glitch, but this has been patched. Other creatures that also had this glitch were the Deep Jungle Triceratops and Ichthyovenator. Due to the glitch being fixed, it lost all of it's popularity, making it an extremely rare sight to see, just like the '''Kaiju Titanosaurus. Design The Stretchy Titanosaurus is light orange with a small body and a extremely long neck and a pink tongue sticking out. It has long gray spines along its neck and gray toes. It has small black, circular eyes. It attacks by stretching and swinging the neck. Trivia *Infamous with the Speed Glitch, has since been patched. *Some players call the Speed Glitch ''the ''Stretchy Glitch due to this becoming famous for that reason. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins Category:Creatures Category:Titanosauridae